yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 193
"A Brawl in a Small Town - Part 2", known as "Leon in Fairyland" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and ninety-third episode of the second series anime. Featured Duels Featured Duel #1: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon Wilson - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Rebecca has 1300 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Leon has 1700 Life Points remaining and controls "Cinderella" (1300/600) in Attack Position, "Pumpkin Carriage" (0/800) in Defense Position, "Curse of Thorns", "Glass Slippers". Turn 9: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. She then Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100/1200) in Attack Position. "Witch of the Black Forest" attacks and destroys "Pumpkin Carriage". Turn 10: Leon Wilson Leon draws. "Cinderella" attacks and destroys "Witch of the Black Forest" (Rebecca 1300 → 1100). Since "Witch of the Black Forest" was destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Rebecca to add "Ruby Dragon" from her Deck to her hand. Leon then Normal Summons "Tom Thumb" (100/100) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 11: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws. She Normal Summons "Ruby Dragon" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Dragon's Fire" and chooses to activate its second effect to destroy "Cinderella""Dragon's Gunfire" is renamed "Dragon's Fire" in the English dub to censor "gun" from its name.. "Ruby Dragon" attacks "Tom Thumb", but Leon activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase."Negate Attack" was played as a Quick-Play Spell Card in the Japanese version of this episode. Rebecca Sets two cards. Turn 12: Leon Wilson Leon draws. He then activates "Giant's Training" to Tribute "Tom Thumb" and Special Summon "Globerman" (2600/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Globerman" attacks and destroys "Ruby Dragon" (Rebecca 1100 → 100). Rebecca then activates her face-down "Rope of Life" to discard her entire hand (Rebecca discards nothing as she has no cards in her hand) and revive "Ruby Dragon" in Attack Position with 800 more ATK (1600 → 2400/1200). Rebecca then activates her face-down "Adamantine Sword Revival" to Tribute "Ruby Dragon" and Special Summon "Diamond Head Dragon" (?/2800) from her Deck in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Diamond Head Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of "Ruby Dragon" when it was Tributed plus 1000 ("Diamond Head Dragon": ? → 3400/2800). Turn 13: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws "Dragon's Rage". "Diamond Head Dragon" attacks and destroys "Globerman" (Leon 1700 → 900). Rebecca then Sets a card ("Dragon's Rage"). Rebecca intends for Leon to Summon a monster whose ATK/DEF is not 2500 or higher. This will allow Rebecca to activate "Dragon's Rage" on her next turn which will grant "Diamond Head Dragon" the ability to inflict piercing damage and allow her to win the Duel. Turn 14: Leon Wilson Leon draws "Gold Moon Coin" and subsequently activates it to give Rebecca his entire hand (he gives Rebecca only one card - "Spinning Wheel Spindle") and draw the same number of cards he just gave (he draws one card: "100-Year Awakening"). Leon then activates "100-Year Awakening" to send "Curse of Thorns" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Thorn Princess" (400/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. The effect of "Thorn Princess" activates when it is Summoned, allowing Leon to take control of "Diamond Head Dragon". "Diamond Head Dragon" attacks directly (Rebecca 100 → 0). Featured Duel #2: Vivian Wong vs. Yami Yugi Vivian's Turn Vivian draws "Luminous Clouds" and subsequently activates it to Tribute "Master Kyonshee" and "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" and Special Summon "Dragon Lady" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. She then activates "Lightning Saber", equipping it to her "Dragon Lady" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Dragon Lady": 2500 → 2800/2100). "Dragon Lady" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yami Yugi 3500 → 3200). Vivian activates the second effect of "Lightning Saber" to halve the ATK of "Dragon Lady" ("Dragon Lady": 2800 → 1400/2100) and allow it to attack again this turn. "Dragon Lady" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 3200 → 1800). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Lightning Saber" expires ("Dragon Lady": 1400 → 2800/2100). Yami Yugi's Turn Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Vivian's Turn Vivian draws. "Dragon Lady" attacks "Big Shield Gardna", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Vivian controls, however Vivian activates "Snowfall Sword" to negate the activation of "Mirror Force" and destroy it. "Dragon Lady" then destroys "Big Shield Gardna". Vivian then activates the second effect of "Lightning Saber" ("Dragon Lady": 2800 → 1400/2100) in order to allow "Dragon Lady" to attack again. Before "Dragon Lady" attacks, Vivian activates "Flying Dragon Whirl" to target her "Dragon Lady" and send four Dragon-Type monsters ("Pitch-Dark Dragon", "Blackland Fire Dragon", "Kiryu" and "Sky Dragon") from her Deck to the Graveyard in order to increase the ATK of "Dragon Lady" by 300 for each Dragon-type monster sent this way ("Dragon Lady": 1400 → 2600/2100). "Dragon Lady" attacks directly, but Yami Yugi discards "Kuriboh" via its own effect to reduce the Battle damage to 0. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Lightning Saber" expires ("Dragon Lady": 2600 → 4000 → 2800/2100). On Vivian's End Phase, the effect of "Flying Dragon Whirl" expires ("Dragon Lady": 4000 → 2800/2100). Yami Yugi's Turn Yami Yugi draws "Skilled Dark Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1700) in Attack Position. Each time a Spell Card is activated, the effect of "Skilled Dark Magician" will place a Spell Counter on itself for a maximum of three. Yami Yugi then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards (Spell Counters of "Skilled Dark Magician": 0 → 1). He then activates "Emblem of Dragon Destroyer" to add "Buster Blader" from his Graveyard to his hand (Spell Counters of "Skilled Dark Magician": 1 → 2). Yami Yugi then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to return "Dark Magician" from his Graveyard to his DeckYami Yugi doesn't seem to shuffle "Dark Magician" into his Deck, though this is irrelevant after he uses the effect of "Skilled Dark Magician", which essentially allows him to Special Summon the "Dark Magician" from anywhere. (Spell Counters of "Skilled Dark Magician": 2 → 3). Since there are now three Spell Counters on "Skilled Dark Magician", Yami Yugi activates the second effect of "Skilled Dark Magician" to Tribute the latter and Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his Deck (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Dark Magician" with "Buster Blader" and Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin" (2900/2400) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Dark Paladin", it gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and in both players' Graveyards. There are currently no Dragon-type monsters on the field and four in Vivian's Graveyard ("Dark Paladin": 2900 → 4900/2400). "Dark Paladin" attacks and destroys "Dragon Lady" (Vivian 2100 → 0). Differences in adaptations * When the gang enters the restaurant where Vivian is, an additional shot of the restaurant's tables and the food sparkling is cut. * When Solomon Muto explains what happened to him, a sequence of Vivian's fingers going across Solomon's back, then pressing down into his back is removed. * Removed from the dub is a shot of a scroll unrolling from a mouth of a dragon statue. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes